I'm in love with you
by KHfreak1992
Summary: It was when he left she realized. [SxK] [OneShot] [MEGAFLUFF]


I'm in love with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF or any quotes included.

Summary: It was when he left her she realized.

Kairi's POV.

She stood on the golden beach of the hot Destiny Island. The warm breeze blowing through her shoulder length crimson hair. The sun's warm rays caressing her soft skin.

Destiny Island was always warm no matter what. Even around Christmas time it'd be hot. But she was used to it.

It had been two years since her hand left his. It was that day she realized what she felt for him, how much he really meant to her. She was in love with him.

When he left it felt like half of her was missing, that half belonged to Sora and nobody else. She was his.

He warm tear rolled down her soft cheek as she smiled out to sea. She kept hoping to see a shooting star fall and bring him back with it.

She sat down on the warm golden sand and laid back. She rested her hands behind her head and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Sora's POV.

I looked out of my window. I had arrived back to my home late last night.

He had longed to see her but it was too late. Today he would go se her. This morning he had seen her walk to the children's beach where they all used to play on.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the days when things were simple. But when he thought…his feelings towards Kairi were never simple at all. He had always loved her. He had always been in love with her.

_Flashback._

"_Come on Sora, you lazy bum!" His crimson haired friend called as she ran down to the boats. "Race you!" She called as she clambered into her little wooden boat._

"_Why would you want to do that, Kai? You know I'll jus beat you anyway." He grinned his trademark goofy grin and climbed in his little boat. _

"_Want to bet!" _

"_Fine!" _

"_If I win…you have to do whatever I say and if you win…"_

"_We share a paupo fruit." _

"_Deal!" She blushed and giggled a little bit at her friend's romantic gesture. Of course she won. _

"_Aw I want a rematch!" He moaned._

"_Nuh uh Sora! I won fair and square!" _

"_Fine!" He groaned. She walked over and softly planted a peck on his cheek. _

"_Sorry Sora. Maybe next time." _

_End of flashback._

He stood up off his soft bed and strolled down to the beach where Kairi was.

Kairi's POV.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed and slowly stood up. She turned and almost screamed out of joy at who she saw. Standing there. Leaning smugly on the docks.

"And you call me a lazy bum?" He said smugly and grinned at her. She felt as if she was melting. He was there, Sora. He had defiantly grown. His red suit had been replaced by a cool black suit. His chocolate brown hair seemed wilder than she remembered. His eyes however, were still the same sea blue eyes she could drown in.

"No hug?" He said holding out his arms for her to jump into.

"Sora!" She said as she ran into his soft embrace.

"I'm home." He said softly, still holding her in an embrace.

"Welcome home."

Silent tears started to fall from her soft violet eyes. He looked down at her and smiled softly. He rose his hand to his face and wiped the a tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Kairi."

"I'm sorry I just…you have no idea how much I missed you, Sora!"

"I missed you too."

They stood holding each other for what seemed like an hour before one of them spoke. It was Sora.

"Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm…in love with you."

"Oh Sora!" She hugged him tighter.

"Kai?"

"I love you too Sora!"

He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face to towards his. He brushed his lips softly against her's. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. She had never felt so alive, so happy, and so free.

After what seemed forever they pulled away and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you too."

YAY! That was my first one-shot! So how'd I do? There's the little purple button. Please use it. Review my story please.


End file.
